Calma y Tempestad
by Maria Violet
Summary: Pensamientos, reacciones y sensaciones de cierto erizo oscuro ante los descubrimientos en esa estación llena de frió y a la vez calidez... SHadow se sorprendera de lo mucho que le agrada el invierno / [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
1. Nieve

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA**

 **[** **Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 **Drabble 01: Nieve**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Personaje: Shadow  
Nro. De Palabras: 410 (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)**

 **Sin más** **espero disfruten…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cada respiración producía gracias a las bajas temperatura que el aire exaltado fuera visible frente a su rostro. Aun pasadas fechas navideñas hace casi un mes, el invierno seguía azotando en la gran ciudad de Station Square, el erizo oscuro de betas rojas caminaba casi de madrugada por las desiertas calles, rumbo al apartamento que hacía ya varios meses en su trabajo de agente de G.U.N llevaba usando.

No lo consideraba un hogar ni mucho menos, solo le servía para descansar las noches que no estaba de servicio, la mayoría de las veces usaba el mismo cuartel de la G.U.N, aparte de que no necesitaba realmente dormir mucho para recobrar energía. Aquel día le habían ordenado descansar para una operación próxima, llevaba encima una gabardina del mismo color de su pelaje sin cerrar aparte de sus guantes y zapatos, la temperatura no era un problema para él, aun así Rouge no lo dejo de molestar hasta llevarse la molesta prenda.

Giro en una esquina, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino... Sin embargo algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, una repentina sensación helada justo en su mejilla obligo a su vista dirigirse al oscuro cielo cubierto solo con nubes, la luz de las bombillas por las calles lo deslumbró un par de segundos para luego dar paso al panorama lleno de copos de nieve, danzando lentamente en su descenso, quedó absorto un largo rato con la mirada fija hacia arriba viendo el lento danzar.

Jamás había llegado a nevar en ese lugar, o al menos eso tenía entendido, pero al parecer aquel invierno estaba siendo más intenso que en anteriores años, quizás a eso se debía el prolongado tiempo en que el frío reinaba por toda la ciudad.

Pocas veces se había parado a fijarse en el descender de la nieve, por no decir ninguna, y por obviedad no había descubierto hasta esa noche lo relajante que era.

Uno tras otro pequeños copos helados caían sobre su cabeza, púas y hombros, suspiro profundamente dejando que su aliento se disolviera lentamente en el aire.

Prosiguió su camino calmadamente, quería disfrutar silenciosamente de esa sutil nevada, recordó como si fuera un flash las ansias de su vieja amiga por conocer ese planeta en el que se encontraba, lo deseosa de poder experimentar cosas como esa noche, de poder ver algo tan simple como aquella fina y blanca nieve.

El invierno se estaba convirtiendo para Shadow una de las estaciones más agradables.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lamento la tardanza en subir el reto pero quería escribir todos y subirlos de una uwur**

 **Sin más que agregar al siguiente Drabble :D**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Ventisca

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA**

 **[** **Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 **Drabble 02: Ventisca**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Personaje: Shadow  
Nro. De Palabras: 333 (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)**

 **Sin más** **espero disfruten…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sonido del viento furioso entrando por su ventana logro hacer que por fin despegara su atención del libro en el cual se encontraba inmerso desde que había llegado al departamento.

Para vivir sólo era un lugar espacioso, predominantes los colores neutros y apagados, apenas y había movido algo de la distribución original, siendo solo el sillón donde se encontraba sentado movido para estar más cerca de una de las dos ventanas del living y de una lámpara.

Cerro el libro justo después de mirar el número de la página del libro, se levantó con pesadez acercándose a la ventana contraria, estaba abierta, las cortinas llevaban rato moviéndose furiosas al compás del viento, apenas se acerco pudo sentir la nieve de aquella ventisca caer en parte de su brazo y cuerpo.

Cerró con velocidad el cristal por fin deteniendo el flujo de aire helado en la habitación. Lo que antes había sido una tranquila y relajante nevada se había convertido en una furiosa ventisca, el oscuro quedo observando la nieve cayendo esta vez con velocidad y fuerza, estampándose contra las calle y edificios.

Algo tan hermoso y ameno como lo que había vito previamente también podía ser tan salvaje y brutal como lo que ahora miraba, el frio era implacable y junto con el viento hacia una dupla desagradable para cualquiera ¿A quién demonios le gustaba una tormenta? A Shadow más que gustarle, le pareció impresionante lo que el clima helado podía hacer, algo simple, hermoso y ameno también podía tener su lado peligroso y salvaje, esa era la verdad que ese planeta y vida le habían enseñado y se encargaría de no olvidar.

Dando un par de pasos atrás echando las cortinas nuevamente, decidió al no tener nada realmente interesan que hacer ir a ducharse y dormir. A la tarde siguiente debería estar presente nuevamente en los cuarteles de la G.U.N.

Aquella noche, tras aprender algo nuevo, el invierno más que agradable, para Shadow se había convertido en una época muy interesante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Este está un poco más corto sorry ywy pero creo que fue lo suficiente como para gustarme y transmitir lo que quería.**

 **Al siguiente Drabble! :D**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


	3. Tormenta

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA**

 **[** **Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 **Drabble 03: Tormenta**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Personaje: Shadow  
Nro. De Palabras: 432 (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)**

 **Sin más** **espero disfruten…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A su alrededor cientos de soldados y hombres iban y venían en frenesí, cada quien ocupado con su tarea designada o apresurado en terminarla, Shadow como siempre con su porte de serenidad y seriedad solo estaba de pie inerte y recostado sobre una de las paredes, sin molestar realmente a nadie, tampoco llamando a atención como era de costumbre, simplemente esperando nuevas órdenes.

Su misión previa había sido adelantada de golpe o almenas eso le dio a entender el llamado de madrugada que le dio Rouge, la operación que antes era custodiar unas instalaciones súper secretas por unas recientes amenazas ahora se había convertido en una búsqueda y casería de criminales, habiendo estos robado alguna clase de planes súper secretos o documentos importantes, aun no lo habían informado.

Seguía escapando de su comprensión el ansia de los humanos por poder y destrucción mutua, llegando a tales extremos por interés propio o de grupo asociado, realmente no le podía importar menos, simplemente haría lo que le indicaran lo más rápido posible. Esperando la salida junto a un equipo de elite, el erizo comenzaba a impacientarse.

Los helicópteros no podían despegar debido al mal clima que había comenzado esa madrugada, muchos seguían sin creer como estaba sucediendo una verdadera tormenta de nieve en la ciudad de Station Square, siendo que hacia tanto que no nevaba en aquel sitio, las temperaturas descendieron levemente bajo cero y por los días próximos días eso afectaría a los trabajadores, trafico, ciudadanos, escuelas etc…

Tomando más tiempo acondicionar los equipos para las sorpresivas temperaturas, por fin dieron señal de su salida, el erizo ya casi ansioso por aquella misión, en su camino, pudo ver el estado del clima y comprender el por qué tanta sorpresa. No se comparaba en nada a la ventisca que lo había obligado a levantarse de su sillón, aquello solo podría considerarse como un soplido comparado a los vientos que ahora movían sus púas con ferocidad y consigue hacerlo aplicar algo e fuerza para no ceder ante las corrientes de nieve y viento.

Sonríe de medio lado al sentir el repentino bajón de temperatura, mientras ve a los otros miembros de su grupo correr hacían el helicóptero, al llegar a este queda viendo el nuevo estado de aquella inofensiva nieve, la que antes era pura y blanca, luego veloz e inquieta y ahora feroz e implacable.

Definitivamente a nieve le recordaba a sí mismo y su forma de ser con el paso del tiempo y circunstancias.

En ese punto el invierno, para Shadow, se había convertido en la estación con la cual más se identificaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **YYY ya casi llegamos al final XD**

 **Me gusto este por encima de los demás owo ño se, me guto más (? Sin más que agregar… al último! XD**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	4. Chocolate Caliente

**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA**

 **[** **Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 **Drabble 04: Chocolate Caliente**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Personaje: Shadow  
Nro. De Palabras: 464 (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)**

 **Sin más** **espero disfruten…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dejo descansar por fin su cuerpo sobre el sofá, había vuelto de aquella operación de la G.U.N y para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba cansado.

El clima por todas las zonas cercanas estaba igual o peor que en Station Square, al menos hace un par de días cuando dio comienzo la dichosa misión, duro 26 horas seguidas encontrando a cada uno de los miembros de la organización que atentaron contra uno de los laboratorios más importantes del planeta, cabe decir que no fueron solo un par de tipos con armas, sabían bien como enfrentarse a los escuadrones especiales de la G.U.N aparte de ser un número generoso de hombres y algunas mujeres igual, incluso siendo estas más problemáticas, hubiera sido más sencillo para él sin las ordenes de capturar a cada uno de ellos vivos.

Bastante frustrado por las largas horas de enfrentamientos y persecuciones, apares de los preparativos previos, viajes y protocolos posteriores, algo que jamás creyó que pasaría sucedió, estuvo aliviado de volver aquel departamento, y de que el clima hubiera pasado de ser tan fuerte, nuevamente, solo estaban los sutiles copos calendo delicadamente en una danza digna de ver.

Sobre las calles las repercusiones de tan fuerte tormenta en forma de montículos y montañas de nieve, cosa que noto a los niños no molestaba pero si a los humanos adultos en exceso… Dio un largo y tendido suspiro relajándose por fin luego de tantas horas seguidas de servicio y viaje, y se dio un momento para mirar con inexpresividad aquella taza humeante en la mesita de centro frete a él.

En su estadía, había descubierto varias cosas en cuanto a alimentación que habían sido de su agrado entre ellas el café, quizá por el sabor amargo o solo porque sí, pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de "ampliar" su conocimiento en cuanto a bebidas o comidas, con lo que sirviera estaba bien. Por eso cuando Rouge prácticamente lo obligo a llevar aquel tarro de chocolate caliente con él realmente dudo si dejarlo olvidado en la despensa de su cocina intentar probarlo y no querer atar a la murciélago luego del intento.

Peor ya que más daba, por mera curiosidad se dio el tiempo de prepararlo siguiendo las instrucciones del mismo envase y probarlo, dándose cuenta rápidamente de las diferencias entre el café y el chocolate. Más sustancioso, pesado y notablemente más dulce, aunque no tanto para empalagarlo. Sin embargo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, una agradable sensación le produjo acabar esa y un par de tazas más de aquel líquido.

Se sentía bien con el ambiente frio que rondaba…

Relamiendo sus labios, dejando la taza olvidada en la mesa de centro y recostándose con una manta encima sobre el sofá… el invierno se había convertido en la estación que más prefería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Muajajaja termine, y sorprendentemente me gusto el resultado y el final oOo**

 **Un logro considerando que es un Reto escoa ultima hora –ComoSiempre- pero bueeeee. Hace rato que no escribi de Sonic o algo relacionado y es bueno para no oxidarme.**

 **Enserio no tengo cabeza, brazos, dedos y tiempo suficientes para escribir todo lo que quiero hacer en FF XD**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero que si alguien lo leyó fuera de su agrado :3 agradecería mucho sus opiniones o críticas en Reviews o MP, y perdonen si hay errore aquí o en los otros caps, a saben cuestiones de tiempo límite para el reto XDDD BYE!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
